


Nothing But Light

by my_soul_is_fire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Heaven Headcanon, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soul_is_fire/pseuds/my_soul_is_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was Heaven like ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Light

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new and kept it very short, but, honestly, I'm quite proud of it!  
> Tell me what you think about it! :)

''What was Heaven like ?''

 

Castiel has a little sigh. It's nearly midnight, and his eyes start to hurt, and he has to blink quickly to chase the little liquid flames away.

He lowers his book, that was honestly so deep he got lost into the pages, like a lonely ship in the stormy ocean. Dean would often mock his undying love for literature, never meanly, but he would have that soft little laugh that fills the air, like a flight of butterflies.

 

In this moment, Dean's face is serious and calm, and there's no mockery in his voice. Just little waves of wonder in his bright green eyes.

Castiel smiles softly and he's not used to this warmth growing inside him, this pleasant feeling of safety and love. Dean's both arms are wrapped around his waist and his chin is now resting on Cas' stomach. Castiel pensively runs his fingers through Dean's short hair, then puts his book down.

Goodbye warriors and creatures and shivers.

 

Dean is still staring at him silently, his two bright gems of eyes diving into Cas' mind.

The fallen angel sighs. ''It would be too hard to explain, Dean.''

 

The hunter frowns a little, and holds him tighter. ''Please. I don't even know where you're from!'' He insists with an adorable pout.

 

 _Ah, the humans and their persuasion.._. Castiel sighs again. He definitely can't refuse. He sits right and takes a deep breath.

 

As his words flow and ring into Dean's ears, the hunter's eyes open wide, and his breath is taken away by a mindblowing vision.

 

 

**X**

 

 

''When I was born, there was nothing but light. Just fields and fields of bright white light. My brothers and sisters and I, we weren't nothing more than a breath, a murmur in the wind. We were innocent and pure. We were free to move like we wanted to, and there was no chains to hold us down.

 

Then our Father spoke to us. He gave us minds, and He gave us eyes. He gave us weapons and He gaves us wings. _Our most precious gift_ as He said. They were incredible, and strong, and they made us the kings of our fields of light.

We were proud of them, but Father told us to be careful. They were also fragile, and we must obey, or He would take them away from us.

 

Of course we were scared, and we didn't want to lose our freedom. So we listened to him and did what he wanted to do. We kept the plain safe while he was building the world and we helped him creating the Universe as you see it.

It was a wonderful thing, the Universe. Thousand and thousand of stars, and galaxies, and black, warm void. We wanted to visit every star, every sun. But as we were about to fly, our Father told us it was forbidden. That our place was here, in Heaven, and nowhere else.

 

When He created the first creatures, and they were so beautiful, we cannot walk among them. But once again, we listened and kept wandering in our garden of light. At this time, our land was evolving, changing. Things started to grow, to shine, to smell.

It became a garden, even if it was nothing compared to what you call a 'garden' here. It was nothing you can hold and touch. It was more of an illusion, a shaking and colorful smoke, always shifting. It was warm and delicious. There was no pain, and there were no tears. Only this eternal light that kept shining on our kingdom. We thought we would be happy there, it was everything we asked for.

 

And then he created humans. My brothers and sisters always mocked them, for how different they were from us. When we could burn and shout and fly, they were stuck on the ground, and they were cold and frightened. And of course, they were touched by Death. This dark shadow, haunting them, whispering into their ears for millenaries.

I never hated them. I was more curious. I also saw their souls coming to Heaven when they died. Hundreds of them, everyday. I thought they were glad to enter our land, but the confusion took me when I saw a young woman shedding tears at our golden gates. She kept whispering a man's name, and nothing, not even my softest sister, could ease her pain.

 

I never saw that woman again.

 

Once, I asked my father what happened to the others, to the ones who didn't come to Heaven. When He told me there was a special place for them, a land of despair and chaos for the sinful souls, I couldn't help but feel pity for them. But feelings were forbidden to me, and as soon as He saw doubt in me, He erased every piece of it. When I came to Earth, I had forgotten what it was like to feel. So did all my brothers and sisters.

Angels are not meant to think and question, they are meant to obey and fight. We know the taste of feelings, but we must not let temptation fool us.

 

Through time, Heaven changed, Dean. It was a wonderful place, and it was nothing like today. Now, it's just cold and dull. There are too many souls, and too many of my brothers died, or lost faith. Without our Father watching over our land, there is no more hope. It's not a garden anymore, it's a prison. So we keep each human in their own cell, in what they think are their personal Heaven. It's a lie, but they accept it.

It's better than Hell, I suppose.

 

I know there is a small part of the original plain, somewhere. I heard that some angels found it, but they never came back. The memories of our birth and lives were too powerful, it drove them crazy.

 

My land was beautiful, and there was a time I loved it. There was a time I loved being just an angel.

 

The rest of the story, you know it.''

 

 

 

** X **

 

 

 

Dean blinks a few times, shutting suddenly his mouth. His lips had opened, and his heart started pounding in his chest. Castiel lowered his head, his eyes lost.

Dean clears his throat. ''Do you miss it... Heaven? I mean... it sounds a lot better than Earth.''

 

Castiel sighs softly and his fingers start stroking Dean's hair again, and Dean may be imagining it, but it looks like Cas' eyes are full of tears.

Cas smiles and it's a centuries-old smile. He covers Dean with a look of pure tenderness. ''No I don't. There is nothing holding me back anymore.''

 

Dean sits up straight, and puts a kiss on Cas' cheek, just under his eye, catching a tear on his lips.

''Can't believe it. You were living in a freakin' garden of light, and now you're here, stuck with me.'' He has a little laugh before he buries his head in Castiel's neck, already falling in the arms of slumber.

 

Cas smiles again, and turns the light off. He wraps his arms around Dean, holds him as close as possible. A small thread of grace may move inside him, behind his now human bones. He puts his head on Dean's, breathing deeply, and Dean smells like fire, and galaxies, and stardust.

 

He holds him even tighter.

 

''When I'm with you, there is nothing but light.''

 


End file.
